ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Rune Kodaira
Rune Kodaira '(小平 ルネ ''Kodaira Rune), also known as '''Rene is Yamato Agari's best and oldest friend, but circumstances in the present have caused a drastic turn of events, resulting in Rune becoming current master of Jealous. In The 12th Century, he was a girl called Lady Gekko, a princess engaged to the Emperor Kotsutsubo and Yamato's lover. Later on, Ultimo, confused by his master's theory that all nobles are evil, kills the princess. Appearance Rune has a fairly regular build for his age, but he is relatively short in comparison to others, being only nearly half the size of Yamato. His facial features comprise simply of blond and fairly long hair, which is arranged in a very basic manner, hazel eyes, and thin-rimmed glasses. This combination gives him a slightly feminine quality. Due to the present circumstances surrounding his age, Rune spends a significant percentage of time in school, resulting in his typical clothing consisting simply of the uniform that he wears when attending Senjo Academy. When attending Sayama's party, he is seen wearing a black vest, with a long-sleeved button-down shirt underneath, a pair of checkered Capri pants, and derby shoes. With this, he is also wearing a noticeably visible rectangular watch, with ornate designs embedded into the face. Rune also had a previous incarnation from the 12th century, but unusually, his past self actually takes the form of a girl named Lady Gekko. This incarnation was a princess and bathed 'in the moonlight', wearing an elegant and ornate decorated kimono, while holding up an equally elaborate fan. Rune's build and facial features remain relatively the same in appearance but the feminine characteristics, already apparent in his present self, have been further accented. This is demonstrated by the growth in both eyelash and hair length, but doesn't wear glasses. It is quite noticeable that Rune's hair seen in the front are sharply cut, proportionately along with the rest. However in his former life, the front part of her hair is cut straight in a bob stroke instead. Robot Crest After performing the vow with Jealous; the Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears upon the bottom of his right forearm, taking the form of an ornate inward swirling pattern, reminiscent of a spider's web. Personality He is described as an excellent student and extremely serious, but a little too inflexible.Karakuridoji Ultimo Vol. 1; Karakuri Illustrated Profiles He was initially observed as being somewhat insecure and retiring, especially during the occasion where they initially saw Ultimo at the Kokubundo Shoppe. This situation only served to highlight that he isn't usually accepting to anything that he considers strange on first inspection, even refusing to believe that the Antique Shop Owner just "found" Ultimo in a crater up in the mountains. For all these faults, he is also quite curious and intelligent being able to conclude and observe numerous things about the Karakuri Dôji before others, including wondering how Yamato was able to know and say Ultimo's name without even meeting him, and why after Ultimo's hug, Ultimo was no longer dirty and broken. At some times, Rune's emotions are very sudden and unpredictable; covering up for Yamato in questionable ways, and taking things to the extremes if needed. When he was younger he used to panic frequently, but now assets every situations with calmness, one of the few that didn't panic when Roger Dunstan arrived at an evil dôji meeting and went up to talk to him. Rune is also very kind and helpful to Yamato, and unknown to others, he is secretly in love with him due their past life together as lovers, but in the 21st Century he doesn't understand why until he remembers his past. His dôji, Jealous, has also noted that ever since Rune and Yamato met in 5th grade, Rune's heart has been yearning for him and holds a very deep love for his best friend, to the point he drew a picture of Yamato and kept it hanging in a frame in his room. However, he undergoes a significant personality change after a fateful meeting with Jealous, who makes a significant note upon the envy Rune harbors within his heart was enough to warrant him becoming Jealous' new master. Rune now appears more confident and cruel ever since the encounter, demonstrated when he made the order to physically trap and restrain his classmates within an artificial "web". He even went as far to threaten to kill their friends, if God Ultimo even considered making use of his Time and Space distorting abilities. Synopsis ﻿Part I After the bus explosion and the incidents involved with the Dôji, Rune goes home researching about it. He was also intelligent and quick enough to realize that the Dôji they saw weren't just dolls. Unable to find some news entries in his computer, he goes out and plans to go to Yamato's to warn him that somebody is covering up the existence of the dôji. But on his way, a gravely and brutally injured Jealous approaches him, and begins introducing himself. Jealous tells him that ever since Rune and Yamato met in 5th grade, Rune's heart has been somehow yearning for him to the point where he drew a picture of Yamato and framed it, hanging it up in his bedroom. Together, they make the pledge, as Rune learns that he was Lady Gekko in his past life. Fed by the hatred and jealousy he holds for Sayama, who is Yamato's love interest, he plans to "set things right". The next other day, he goes to school as if nothing had happened. It is unknown to his classmates, and even to Yamato that he made the contract with Jealous; however, he reveals it when Hana storms the school. To soften the commotion among their classmates, he ties them in a spider web and takes them hostage, before transforming into Demon Spider with Jealous. He confesses his love for Yamato, and tries to break apart Ultimo and Yamato and their bond. God Ultimo then transports Rune and Jealous to Mt. Fuji where they fight. Rune remarks on how "boorish" the place is for a lover's suicide. Wondering where Hana and Eater are, Yamato has already entrusted them to Goge and the club. Surprised, Rune is angry at how Yamato escaped Jealous' heart reading. Minutes later, Vice appears and mercilessly slashes Rune and Jealous down. The last words Rune said was "Yamato...it hurts." It is implied that if Yamato had not turned back time, Rune would have died. Part II As Yamato turns back time, the drastic meeting of Jealous and his classmate were hindered. But it turns out that it wasn't enough when Rune witnesses the battle between Musashi, Iruma and Yamato on his way to the bus station. After killing Iruma once more, Jealous sees Rune and does the pledge with him once more, still unbeknown to Yamato. He later appears outside Eco Sushi, under an umbrella. He beckons Yamato to come with him to Sayama's party together. When Sayama tells Yamato to leave, prompting him to hide in the bathroom, Rune walks in and tells Yamato that Sayama never liked him, and that they should leave and go to his house. Part III Rune lures his best friend into his house and ties him to his bed using spider webs. When Yamato receives memories from Eco, enabling him to turn into his past self, he manipulates Rune into untying him, and takes him hostage in order for Jealous not to move. Crushed by his lack of power even with heart reading, Jealous falls down anxiously after Rune tells him that his heart reading isn't powerful enough to see what's truly inside Yamato's heart. Rune and Yamato go downstairs to Darumada, and later witnesses a fight between Service and Desir. Rune comments on how Good uses love to win, stating that he will never "become like that". Jealous transforms into Demon Spider with Rune and transports the injured Desir along with his master to the hideout of The Evil Dôji Branch. They are present when Dunstan appears, and Rune is one of the few that do not panic in his presence. Relationships Yamato Agari The series' protagonist is Rune's best friend in the 21st century, whom he adores and they are very close, with Rune acting as his voice of reason. Rune has known Yamato for six years and will even lend money to him upon occasion and is very patient with him. Although Yamato didn't want him and any other his other friends get tied into this "conspiracy", Rune was the first of his friends to get involved. It was eventually revealed that Rune is in love with Yamato, which has attracted Jealous to him (from Rune's subconscious jealousy of Sayama towards Yamato). Rune's previous incarnation was in love with Yamato's past self, and this love has continued on to their reincarnations, despite Rune's change in gender. According to Jealous, Rune has been yearning for Yamato since he came to his school six years ago and he even drew a picture of Yamato and hung it in his room. It is suggested that he stares at it often. After Rune discovers that he was in love with Yamato, he becomes very warped in his tactics for Yamato to become "his". This includes threatening to kill their classmates unless Yamato complied, and is willing to lie, trick, fight, hold Ultimo and their classmates hostage, and tie Yamato down to a his bed to make him "his". He has even told Yamato that he can love him again and accept his feelings, and suggested that that they should both get married. He goes as far as saying that unless he kills Yamato, and then kills himself these feelings of jealousy will never be erased. Despite his awakened feelings towards Yamato, it is his jealousy towards Yamato's affections towards Sayama and his anger resulting from his bloody fate in his past life (to which Yamato forgave Ultimo for) that keeps him on The Evil Dôji Branch. Despite being Yamato's enemy, he still has feelings for Yamato and is seen crying when they fought near Mt. Fuji and was frustrated that Yamato was still so kind to him despite his cruelty and evilness. When Yamato arrives to save the evil dôji and their masters from Roger Dunstan, Rune is visibly happy to see him, even though by this time they are now enemies and he already cut his ties with him. Jealous Gravely injured and desperately searching for a new master, Jealous finds the greatest source of envy within the area in the form of Rune and decided to make him his Master, and they appear to get along and listen to each other. They become master and page even after Yamato Agari turns back time, but Rune is aware that Jealous is using him to get closer to Yamato and doesn't mind, as he himself is just using Jealous to do the same thing. In Chapter 21, Rune tells Yamato that after the two of them are "united", that Jealous will be Yamato's dôji and doesn't mind because all he wants is to be by Yamato's side. Quotes *''Yamato...it hurts...'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 11 *''Yes, you're right. You can't buy a present from borrowed money.'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 13, page 21 *''But now, It's "Sayama, Sayama, Sayama!" I can't help...but be jealous!'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 9, pages 41-42 *''When you passed by that gate, you fell in love with a woman.'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 9, page 39 *''Yamato...you will soon be mine.'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 20, page 2 *(After remembering the past)'' These are...the true memories of my soul!'' *(To Jealous about Hana) Hana, I think that's enough. You should just go home. Don't you think so, too...Jealous? *''That's enough, Yamato. Holing up in there won't do you any good.'Karakuridoji Ultimo'' manga; Chapter 20, page 12 *(About Yamato) I knew it Jealous...but I'm sure he'll definitely not kill me. Maybe your heart reading can't realize that. But, that's also the thing in his heart I like most... Trivia *His appearance and height, as well as his position of being the best friend to the main character, is synonymous to Manta Oyamada, a main character of Shaman King. * Due to the katakana spelling of his name (ルネ), there are many interpretations on how Rune's name is supposed to be viewed. The American release translates his name as Rune. Other translations include Lune, Rene, and Lene. Regardless, the name Rene is written in English on the bottom right of Yamato's portrait in Chapter 10, and also on the pawn pieces during Désir's inner monologue in Chapter 22. * According to his character profile, his favorite things are sweets with whipped cream on top, and his family is rich.Karakuridoji Ultimo Vol. 1; Karakuri Illustrated Profiles * In the original version, Lady Gekko was called "Maiden In the Moonlight", referring to her name which means "moonlight" in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Characters